Nowosielscy
Nowosielscy Nowosielscy h. Ślepowron, polska familia wywodząca się z XIV wiecznej znanej zamożnej rodziny h. Kierdej zamieszkującej od początku XV wieku m.in. Nowosielice [1] obok m. Kamieniec Podolski.thumb|Herb Ślepowron Najstarszym przodkiem rodu był Zygmunt[2] z Nowosielec [3] h. Ślepowron [4], syn Grzegorza (znanego z rejestrów przełomu XIV i XV wieku jako Hryćko h. Kyerdey)[5], wojewody podolskiego, senatora, posiadacza rozległych dóbr[6] ziemskich. Następne pokolenia rodziny osiedliły się w ziemi mielnickiej [7]. Było to w okresie przed Unią polsko-litewską w Mielniku w 1501 roku. Mikołaj[8] dziedzic wielkich dóbr ziemskich założył linię jednej z najznamienitszych rodzin I Rzeczypospolitej. To pokolenie Nowosielskich w XVI wieku po rodzinie z Nowosielicy na Podolu, niekiedy posługiwało się zarówno herbem Ślepowron [9], jak i herbem Pierzchała[10]. Rodzina Nowosielskich h. Ślepowron wydała licznych filantropów, polityków, posłów, senatorów i dygnitarzy. Następne pokolenia rodu Nowosielskich posiadały dobra ziemskie także w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim[11], Inflantach, Rusi Czerwonej. Od XVIII wieku w posiadaniu rodziny znalazły się również liczne tereny ziemskie, miasta w ziemi łukowskiej na Podlasiu i na Mazowszu. Etymologia nazwiska Przypuszczalnie pierwotne średniowieczne pochodzenie i wczesne ukształtowanie nazwiska Nowosielski jest związane miejscowością, którą zamieszkiwali przodkowie rodziny oraz piastowanymi funkcjami publicznymi. Pierwotne nazwy (łac. de Nowoschedlecz, de Nowoszelicze)[12], czytaj inaczej Sedlicz novum, nadają w obecnym znaczeniu podobne brzmienie zwrotom; Siodło nowe, lub Nowa osada, jednocześnie tworząc wykształconą językowo formę nazwiska Nowosielski. Pochodzenie geograficzne We wszystkich dokumentach i rejestrach opisana jest miejscowość Novosielica[13], położona w pobliżu Kamieńca Podolskiego i Chocimia w zachodniej Ukrainie. Obecnie jest uznana za jedną z najstarszych osad regionu podolskiego. Archeologiczne badania wykazały, że XV wieczne południowe tereny otaczające rzeki Dniestr oraz Zbrucz w średniowieczu były gęsto zaludnione, a po wielokrotnym niszczeniu podczas najazdów przez Tatarów, zakładano wkrótce nowe osady w tym regionie. Rzeki łączą się obok miasta Chocim nieopodal miasta Nowosielica. Posiadane majątki rodzinne Nowosielskich Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie Część rodziny pochodząca z Podlasia najprawdopodobniej na początku XVII wieku osiedliła się na dobrach Święty Duch. Zamieszkiwała i jednocześnie posiadała Sylwestrowo wraz z 10 wioskami i 2 zaściankami, to jest terenami położonymi w regionie Oszmiany, Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego [14]. Ponadto byli właścicielami miast Lubcz, Grodna, Wsielub, Oświeja i okolicznych dóbr w guberni mińska, okolicy Nowogródka. Majętności ziemskie w postaci dóbr lubczańskich to obszar 9933 morg (5598 ha) [15], dzierżawione przez Nowosielskich starożytne miasteczko Lubcz woj. Nowogródzkim nad Niemnem posiadało ok. okolicznych 200 wiosek żydowskich, 32 sioła. Tereny te zamieszkiwało ok. 6800 włościan o pracy pańszczyźnianej. Miasta Grodno, Wsielub, Oświeja i okoliczne dobra w guberni mińska, okolicy Nowogródka były własnością kilku pokoleń. Spisy i herbarze[16] zawierają informacje o dobrach ziemskich i majątkach. Miasto i okolice Wsielub o powierzchni 7582 dziesięcin należące do rodziny Nowosielskich składały się z 52 wiosek, 595 domów, 1 miasto, 19 uroczysk, 10 folwarków. Tereny te w początkach XVIII wieku zamieszkiwało ok. 3800 katolików i żydów. Od początku XVIII wieku majątek (8283,3 ha) należał do Nowosielskich, a następnie do Radziwiłłów. W II połowie XVIII wieku Wsielub przeszedł we władanie rodziny O'Rourke. Nabyte od rodziny Sapiehów miasto Oświeja[17] z okolicznymi rozległymi dobrami o powierzchni 24814 dziesięcin (27109,29 ha) położone nad jeziorem oświejskim zamieszkiwało ok. 750 chrześcijan i 1470 żydów, czyli ok. 2200 mieszkańców pańszczyźnianych. Na wielki majątek składały się 3 folwarki, 49 wsi, 623 domy. Od początku XVIII wieku do Nowosielskich należał także jeden z rynków wraz z zabudowanymi dookoła 9 nieruchomościami w mieście Grodnie. Był on nabyty od rodziny Potockich [18]. Rynek z nieruchomościami pozostawał w dobrach rodzinnych do II połowy XVIII wieku. Łącznie majątki rodzinne w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim wynosiły: 4 miasta, ok. 310 wiosek, kilkadziesiąt folwarków, ok. 2000 domów, ok. 14 800 ludzi pracujących w licznych manufakturach i faktoriach na dobrach o powierzchni ok. 41 600 ha. Przodkowie z familii Nowosielskich I Rzeczpospolita *Zygmunt z Nowosielec h. Ślepowron znany z rejestrów XV wieku jako Sigismundo de Nowoszelicze[19] 1415-1487, sędzia podolski kamieniecki 1456-1471. *Mikołaj Nowosielski - dziedzic dóbr[20] Nowosielce na Podlasiu. *Andrzej Nowosielski – ok. 1475 -1545 kniaź na dobrach Kobryńskich Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego i Podlasia prowadził sprawy sądowe z Królową Boną o ziemie, które w 1531 r. zostały włączone do dóbr królewskich. *Paweł Nowosielski 1480-1545, wojski mielnicki (1501-1510). *Jan Nowosielski – 1510- 1570, kolejny dziedzic[21] na Nowosielcu 1545. *Jerzy Nowosielski 1550-1610, właściciel dóbr ziemskich, kamienic, ogrodów z miasta Wenden oraz innych łanów miast Putry, Mezina, Raczina, Wiszytha, Woyszyth, Dalni, Rehz, Jawzin, Mezipeterz z nadania Króla Stefana Batorego, 1590 rotmistrz wojsk kozackich. *Jan Nowosielski 1579-1650, stronnik Aktu Biskupów podpisanego w 1603 w Lublinie. *Michał Nowosielski z dóbr Nowosielce 1576-1625, dziedzic majątku ziemskiego i wielu osad dekanatu łosickiego, zmarł wraz z całą rodziną w 1625 na zarazę z powietrza, następnie 1626 roku po tym wydarzeniu grody w starostwie mielnickim zostały pozamykane. *Stanisław Pierzchała Nowosielski[22] 1599-1650, dziedzic majątku ziemskiego, elektor (1632) podlaski. *Leszek (Lesko) Nowosielski 1610-1671, woźny generalny, (1651) mianowany we Lwowie przez Króla Jan Kazimierza. *Balcer Nowosielski 1660-1710, poseł ziemi halickiej na sejm (1699), podczaszy. *Stefan Nowosielski 1638, poseł ziemi mielnickiej (1674), pisarz mielnicki (1666-1687), sędzia mielnicki (1687–1696), żona 1650 Marianna Pieńkowska h. Suchekomnaty. *Mikołaj Nowosielski [23] z Nowosielec 1640-1700, stolnik latyczewski (1698-1720), protektor Zarządu bractwa Św. Anny Samotrzeciej, elektor z ziemi mielnickiej na sejm konwokacyjny 1674, żona Marianna Nowosielska protektorka obrazu i jałmużnic bractwa Św. Anny Samotrzeciej kościoła Farnego łosickiego w ziemi mielnickiej. *Teofilia Nowosielska 1655-1720, filantropka, sędzina mielnicka. Mąż 1678 Adam Raczko h. Ostoja, poseł ziemi mielnickiej(1697), skarbnik mielnicki, synowie: Andrzej Raczko h. Ostoja, poseł na sejm elekcyjny (1705), Franciszek Raczko h. Ostoja ur. 1700 r. poseł na sejm ziemi nurskiej (1764). *Jan Nowowosielski z Nowosielec 1660-1717 [24] 1660, łowczy mielnicki (1682-1691), stolnik podlaski (1691-1699), starosta łukowski (1699-1711), kapiatan [25] Wielkiej Wojny Północnej, poseł na sejm konwokacyjny (1696), żona Anna Widlicz-Domaszewszka h. Nieczuja. *Józef Nowosielski [26] z Nowosielec ok. 1702-1765, dworzanin kancelarii króla Stanisława Leszczyńskiego, żona 1735 Anna Gostkowska, świadek na ślubie Kazimierz Leon Sapieha. *Franciszek Nowosielski 1690-1758, dziedzic na Nowosielcu, Zakrzu, Domaszewnicy, Chmiejowej Woli, poseł woj. lubelskiego na sejm konwokacyjny (1733), starosta łukowski (1712-1739), rotmistrz wojsk królewskich, sędzia kapturowy łukowski, podkomorzy lubelski1744-1758),żona Zofia Franciszka Gozdzka z Gozdu h. Doliwa. *Kazimierz Jan Nowosielski 1690-1760, podczaszy bielski, żona 1720 Księżna Elżbieta Sułkowska h. Sulima 1704-1762, córka dziedzica majątku Sułkowo, burgrabiego krakowskiego. *Jan Nowosielski 1720-1778, senator, kasztelan ciechanowski (1758-1770), sygnatariusz manifestu z (1764), konfederat Barski (1768), starosta łukowski (1739-1766), kawaler Orderu św. Stanisława, podkomorzy wschowski. Żona(1735) Anna Antonina Ludwina z Żydowa, 2 żona, Katarzyna Małachowska h. Nałęcz. *Antonina Nowosielska 1690-1753, senatorowa, filantropka, właścicielka dóbr m. Mińsk oraz kilku fundacji, mąż Wiktor Cieszkowski senator, kasztelan Liwski. 2 mąż Kazimierz Rudziński h. Prus, senator, kasztelan czerski, syn Michał Kazimierz Senator, wojewoda mazowiecki 1760-1764. *Antoni Nowosielski 1730-1773, poseł na sejm z ziemi Łukowskiej (1764). *Jakub Nowosielski, podstoli bielski, żona hr. Krystyna Hadziewicz h. Wieniawa ( była żona Jana Butlera hrabiego na Międzylesiu i Krześlinie s. Gotharda), senatorowa,[27] kasztelanowa podlaska, pułkownikowa Królewska z wyprawy wiedeńskiej Jana III Sobieskiego. *Marianna Nowosielska 1723-1775, szambelanowa, senatorowa, podkomorzanka lubelska, kanoniczka[28] warszawska (1745-1746), mąż senator Wiktor Jan Cieszkowski z Cieszkowa h. Dołęga, sędzia ziemi liwskiej, senator, kasztelan ziemi liwskiej, starosta błotnicki, szambelan królów: Augusta III i Stanisława Augusta. *Walenty Piotr Nowosielski, podczaszy Wenden (1665-1670) oraz (1680-1683). *Józef Nowosielski[29] 1700-1765, komisarz, główny ekonom dóbr Sieniawy, Oleszyc, Dzikowa, starostwa lubaczowskiego, ekonom baranowski. *Katarzyna Nowosielska z ziemi mielnickiej 1690-1750, mąż (1720) Seweryn Kochanowski h. Korwin z Kochanowa 1700-1732, gubernator zamku winnickiego, miecznik Rzeczypospolitej z woj smoleńskiego (1705-1715), podczaszy podlaski (1715-1732). *Adam Nowosielski 1735-1795, sędzia grodzki mielnicki, komisarz królewski w starostwie mielnickim do lustracji królewszczyzn i łanów (1789-1795). *Tadeusz Nowosielski 1690-1751, instygator z ziemi przemyskiej (1733-1739). *Szymon Nowosielski 1710-1772, instygator z ziemi przemyskiej (1739-1742). *Jan Nowosielski 1669-1728, superior, rektor kolegium w Mińsku (1724-1727). *Zofia (Sophia) Nowosielska filantropka, żyjąca na emigracji w Toskanii, m. Carrara. *Michał Józef Nowosielski z Rzymu 1750-1795, architekt, scenograf i malarz na obczyźnie w 1769 wyemigrował do Londynu, zmarł w hrabstwie Kent w Anglii. Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie *Wawrzyniec Nowosielski dziedzic licznych dóbr ziemskich pow. oszmiańskiego, sygnatariusz pospolitego ruszenia (1698) w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim. *Antoni Karol Nowosielski 1676-1726, senator, kasztelan nowogrodzki (1709-1726), strażnik polny litewski (1709), łowczy nadworny (1707-1708), oboźny Wielkiego Xięstwa Litewskiego, stolnik orszański (1698). Żona Helena Worbek-Lettaw. *Leon Nowosielski [30]1698-1741, w Lubczy n. Niemnem, podczaszy Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, tenutariusz, starosta luboszański do 1741, pułkownik [31] królewski Wielkiej Wojny Północnej z nominacji króla Stanisława Leszczyńskiego, dowódca Chorągwi Petyhorskiej, właściciel m. Lubcza. Żona Salomea Sapieha h. Lis. *Augustyn Nowosielski 1711-1779, archimandryta, superior witebski, sekretarz prowincji litewskiej, teolog unicki z zakonu S. Bazylego, opat kobryński, tłumacz książki O Kunszcie dobrego kochania albo o miłosci boskiej księgi troje, Wilno, 1767. Rozbiory Rzeczypospolitej *Franciszek a Paulo[32] Wincenty Nowosielski ur. 1765-1838, syn Jana, emigrant, filantrop z m. Ferrara. *Antoni Nowosielski 1745-1820, ekonom dóbr brwinowskich i południowo zachodniej części Warszawy (1770-1820). Właściciel kamienic krakowskich 1770-1820, także po Radziwiłłach paku rekreacyjnego i majątku miasta Brwinów (od 1750). Pochowany obok domu w Brwinowie w rodzinnym grobowcu na terenie posesji Kościoła Św. Floriana przy ul. Biskupickiej. *Paweł Nowosielski[33] 1769-1845, z Brwinowa, major Insurekcji Kościuszkowskiej, od 1820 rządca dóbr brwinowskich po ojcu Antonim żona Joanna Osiecka. Pochowany w Brwinowie. *Feliks Nowosielski 1800-1864, podpułkownik z Brwinowa, belwederczyk, jeden z najbardziej zasłużonych przywódców Powstania Listopadowego, 6/7 września 1831 wysadził redutę 54, mylnie opisaną przez A. Mickiewicza w wierszu pt. Reduta Ordona ''(fikcja literacka), przywódca bitwy pod Arsenałem, Olszynką Grochowską i obrony Woli, Kawaler Złotego Krzyża Virtuti Militari. Polityk na uchodźstwie Wielkiej Emigracji, założyciel ''Młodej Polski w Bernie, współzałożyciel Delegacji Emigracji Polskiej ''w Londynie (1863), wysyłał broń, amunicję i ochotników do powstania styczniowego, zmarł w Londynie. Pochowany na wzgórzu Orła Białego. Autor książki ''O kształceniu serca, Jersey, 1852. *Franciszka z Brwinowa 1807-1821, pochowana obok domu w Brwinowie w rodzinnym grobowcu na terenie posesji Kościoła Św. Floriana przy ul. Biskupickiej. *Julianna z Brwinowa 1799-1820, zmarła w epidemii na grypę hiszpankę. Pochowana obok domu w Brwinowie w rodzinnym grobowcu na terenie posesji Kościoła Św. Floriana przy ul. Biskupickiej. *Teodor Nowosielski 1803, z Brwinowa, zasłużony uczestnik Powstania Listopadowego odznaczony Srebrnym Krzyżem Virtuti Militari. *Adolf Jan Nowosielski[34] 1796-1865, kapitan z Brwinowa Powstania Listopadowego i Styczniowego, aplikant Komisji Rządowej Wojny, Wojennej Kasy Generalnej Wpływów, dowódca oddziałów Powstania Styczniowego, mieszkał na Powiślu w dworze przy Lipowej 2752 do 23 III 1865, za waleczność odznaczony krzyżem Virtuti Militari, pochowany na Powązkach. *Teofil Nowosielski[35] 1812-1888, pisarz, podróżnik, tłumacz, warszawski działacz, mecenas kulturalny. Pochowany na Powązkach. *Szczepan Nowosielski ok. 1790-1850, prawnik, sędzia trybunału w guberni lubelskiej. *Julian Nowosielski 1825-1900, aplikant w Zarządzie Komunikacji, Naczelnik Dyrekcji Głównej Towarzystwa Kredytowego Ziemskiego w Warszawie. Pochowany na Powązkach. *Ignacy Walenty Nowosielski 1810-1870, filantrop, patron w latach 60.-70. XIX w. Archiwum Głównego Akt Dawnych w Warszawie, s. Mikołaja, któremu grabieżcy na zlecenie zaborców splądrowali dwór i ograbili folwark górny w Krościenku Wyżnym (1846), Mikołaj odkupił swoje i rodziny życie pokaźną kwotą pieniędzy. **Anna Nowosielska 1820-1890, właścicielka dóbr majątku Jałowe ok. 1100 ha i dworskiej kaplicy kościelnej (1882) w Jałowem. **Maksymilian Nowosielski 1892-1962, właściciel manufaktury galanterii skórzanej w okresie I wojny, II Rzeczypospolitej i II wojny światowej, żona Marta Kujawa, dzieci Marianna, Krystyna, Roman. Przypisy 1. ↑ Aleksander hr. Stadnicki, Akta ziemskie i grodzkie z czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, Lwów, 1875, t. 4, s. 164. 2. ↑ Aleksander hr. Stadnicki, Akta ziemskie i grodzkie z czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, Lwów, 1875, t. 5, LXXXII. s. 110. 3. ↑ Aleksander hr. Stadnicki, Akta ziemskie i grodzkie z czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, Lwów, 1875, t. 44, XCII, s. 164. 4. ↑ Aleksander hr. Stadnicki, Akta ziemskie i grodzkie z czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, Lwów, 1875, t. 5, spis pieczęci opisanych w tomiach 2-5, s. 273-275. 5. ↑ Kazimierz Pułaski, Szkice i poszukiwania historyczne, seria 3, Henryk Cieśliński, Spółka Wydawnicza Polska w Krakowie, 1906, s. 109-194. 6. ↑ Kazimierz Pułaski Szkice i poszukiwania historyczne, seria 3, Henryk Cieśliński, Spółka Wydawnicza Polska w Krakowie, 1906, s. 180. 7. ↑ Seweryn hr. Uruski, Rodzina Herbarz Szlachty Polskiej, t. 12, s. 198. 8. ↑ Seweryn hr. Uruski, Rodzina Herbarz Szlachty Polskiej, t. 12, s. 198. 9. ↑ Muzeum Historyczne w Sanoku, Acta militaria mediaevalia, t. 1-2, strona 129, Polska Akademia Umiejętności, 2005, ślepowron Zygmunta Nowosielskiego z 1456, Piekosiński 1899 s. 143, rycina s.225. 10. ↑ Aleksander hr. Stadnicki, Akta ziemskie i grodzkie z czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, Lwów, 1875, 3189, 13 października 1453, Mathia Pirzehala de Nowoszyedlcze, s. 395. 11. ↑ Seweryn hr. Uruski, Rodzina Herbarz Szlachty Polskiej, t. 12, s. 199-200. 12. ↑ Aleksander hr. Stadnicki , Akta grodzkie i ziemskie z czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z Archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, Lwów, 1875, t. 5, s. 249. 13. ↑ Bronisław Chlebowski, Władysław Walewski, Słownik Geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich, t. 7, Warszawa, 1886, s. 277. 14. ↑ Bronisław Chlebowski, Słownik geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich, Warszawa, 1880-1902, t. 11, s. 699 i 739. 15. ↑ Bronisław Chlebowski, Słownik geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich , Warszawa 1886, t. 5, s. 393-394. 16. ↑ Bronisław Chlebowski, Słownik geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich, Warszawa 1895, t. 14, s. 65. 17. ↑ Bronisław Chlebowski, Słownik geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich , Warszawa 1886, t. 7, s. 743-744. 18. ↑ Jerzy Gordziejew, Socjotopografia Grodna w XVIII wieku, Wydawnictwo Adam Marszałek, 2002, s. 132. 19. ↑ Franciszek Piekosiński, Poczet Rodów Szlachty Polskiej wieków średnich, wykaz herbów, wykaz dostojników i urzędników, 2005, s. 66 i 99 . 20. ↑ Seweryn hr. Uruski, Rodzina Herbarz Szlachty Polskiej, t. 12, Warszawa, 1915, s. 198. 21. ↑ Seweryn hr. Uruski, Rodzina Herbarz Szlachty Polskiej, t. 12, Warszawa, 1915, s. 198. 22. ↑ Xawery Kasper Niesielski, Herbarz Polski, Lipsk, 1839-1845, t. 6, s. 586-587. 23. ↑ Seweryn hr. Uruski, Rodzina Herbarz Szlachty Polskiej, t. 12, Warszawa, 1915, s. 198. 24. ↑ Witold Kłaczewski, Wacław Urban, Urzędnicy województwa lubelskiego XVI-XVIII wieku, spisy, t. 4, Kórnik, 1991, s. 120. 25. ↑ Jean Rousset de Missy, Supplement au corps universel diplomatique du droit des gens, Chez les Janssons à Waesberge, Wetstein & Smith, & Z. Chatelain, 1739, s 21. ( dostępne także na http://books.google.pl) 26. ↑ Barbara Mossakowska, Nazwiska mieszkańców Komornictwa Olsztyńskiego, Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Gdańskiego, 1993, s. 75. 27. ↑ Opracowwanie zbiorowe, Encyklopedia Powszechna, t. 4, Warszawa 1860, s. 697. 28. ↑ Szymon Konarski, Dames chanoinesses de Varsovie, Paris, 1952, s. 21, 38, 47, 48, 66, 243. 29. ↑ Adam Kaźmierczyk, Żydzi Polscy 1648-1772, Uniwersytet Jagielloński, Katedra Judaistyki, 2001, s. 29, 266. 30. ↑ doc. dr Inges Luksaites, Kulturu sankirtos, 60 mećiui Diemendis, 2000, s. 349, 353, 354. 31. ↑ Gebenther i Wolff, Polski Słownik Bigraficzny, tom 23, Polska Akademia Umiejętności, Polska Akademia Nauk, 1994, s. 21, 380. 32. ↑ Stanisław Strębski,Spis szlachty Królestwa Polskiego, z dodaniem krótkiej Informacji o dowodach szlachectwa', Warszawa, 1851, s. 218. ( dostępne także na ebuw.uw.edu.pl 33. ↑ Wacław Tokarz, Sprzysiężenie Piotra Wysockiego, PAI, Kraków, 1925, s. 241. 34. ↑ Stanisław Strębski, Spis szlachty Królestwa Polskiego, z dodaniem krótkiej Informacji o dowodach szlachectwa, Warszawa, 1851, s. 218. 35. ↑ Jadwiga Turska, Adam Fastnacht, Ł. Częścik, L. Górecki, J. Litwinek, Zakład Narodowy imienia Ossolińskich. Biblioteka, Inwentarz rękopisów Biblioteki Zakładu Narodowego im. Ossolińskich we Wrocławiu: Rękopisy 14181-14600, t. 6, Wrocław 1979, s. 373. Bibliografia Zagraniczna • Jean Rousset de Missy, Supplément au Corps Universel Diplomatique du droit des gens, contenant un Recueil des Traitez d'alliance, de paix, de trève, de neutralité, Amsterdam, 1739. • Carl Günther Ludovici, Grosses vollständiges Universal-Lexicon aller Wissenschafften und Künste, Leipzing und Szalle, 1742. • Samuel Heinsius, Fortgesetzte neue genealogisch-historische Nachrichten, 1762-1776 , t. 63, Lepizing, 1767 (dostępne także na www.archive.org). • Jan Petr Jordan,Johann Ernst Schmaler, Jahrbücher für slawische Literatur, Kunst und Wissenschaft, t. 1, Universitat Leipzing, 1843. • Paolo Galeati, Epistolario di Giuseppe Mazzini – Imola: cooperativa tipografico-editrice, , t. 6, Imola, 1912. • Leonard Hodzko, Ignace Stanislas Grabowski, La Pologne historique, littéraire, monumentale et pittoresque, Paris, 1836-1837. • „Kultura”, wydania 608-611, s. 134, Paris 1998. • E. Littell, The Museum of Foreign Literature and Science, t. 20, Philadelphia and New York 1832. • A. Pinard, Całoroczne trudy Komitetu Narodowego Polskiego. Na dniu 8 grudnia 1831 we Francji zawiązanego, Drukarnia A. Pindar, Paris 1831-1833. • J. Russel Smith, The Monumental Inscriptions of Middlesex. With biographical notices and descriptions of aemorial bearings, t. 2, London 1872 (dostępne także na: brittlebooks.library.illinois.edu). • Joseph Straszewicz, Die Polen und die Polinnien der Revolution vom. 29 November 1830, Stuttgart, 1832-1837. • Joseph Straszewicz, Les polonais et les polonaises de la Révolution du 29 novembre 1830, ou Portraits des persones qui ont figure dans la derniere guerre de l'independance Polonaise, Paris, 1832. • L. H. Young, H. Carvill The Historical Cabinet: Containing Authentic Accounts of Many Remarkable and Interesting Events witch have taken place in modern times. Carefully collected and compiled from various and authentic sources, and not to be found in any one work hitherto poblished, New Haven 1835. • Lord John Russel, Polen von Lord Brougham, Bruxelle, 1831. • Commission du Grand Conscil, Rapports au Grand-Conseil et résolution sur l'affaire des Polonais, Lausanne, février Lausanne, 1834. • J. B. Gluchowski,La Pologne dans ses anciennes limites, le duché de Moscou en 1473, et l’empire des Russies actuel, Paris, 1837. • Leonard Chodzko, La Pologne historique, littéraire, monumentale et pittoresque, Paris, 1836. • J. B Gluchowski, La Pologne dans ses anciennes limites et l'Empire des Russies en 1836, Paris, 1836. • Sven Stelling-Michaud, Suzanne Stelling-Michaud, Le livre du Recteur de l'Académie de Genève (1559-1878), Geneve, 1980. • Henry Brougham, Précis historique du partage de la Pologne, Marseille, 1831. • Gabriel Gottfried Bredow, Karl Venturini, Chronik des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, t. 9, Leipzing 1836. Polska wydania parlamentarne, akta, kroniki, spisy, metryki: • Biskup Józef Załuski, Volumina Legum, Prawa Konstytucje i przywileje Królestwa Polskiego, Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego 1347-1793. ( dostępne także na: www.wbc.poznan.pl). • Theodorus Wierzbowski, Matricvlarvm Regni Poloniae, Summaria, excussis codicibus, qui in Chartophylacio Maximo Varsoviensi asservantur, 1447-1492, Paris, 1905. • Theodorus Wierzbowski, Matricvlarvm Regni Poloniae, Summaria, excussis codicibus, qui in Chartophylacio Maximo Varsoviensi asservantur, 1501-1506, Paris, 1905. • Kasper Ciesielski, Korona Polska przy złotej Wolności. Starożytniemi Królestwa Polskiego i Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, t. 2, Lwów, 1738. • Aleksander hr. Stadnicki, Akta Grodzkie i Ziemskie z Czasów Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z *Archiwum tak zwanego bernardyńskiego we Lwowie, wydane staraniem galicyjskiego wydziału krajowego( dostępne także na: www.fbc.net.pl), Lwów, 1875. • Henryk Gmiterek, Materiały Źródłowe do dziejów Żydów z księgach Grodzkich Lubelskich z doby panowania Augusta II Sasa 1697-1733(dostępne także na:biblioteka.teatrnn.pl pdf), Uniwersytet Marii Curie – Skłodowskiej, Lublin, 2001. • Henryk Gmiterek, Materiały Źródłowe do dziejów Żydów z księgach Grodzkich Lubelskich z doby panowania Michała Korybuta Wiśniowieckiego i Jana III Sobieskiego 1669-1697, Uniwersytet Marii Curie – Skłodowskiej, Lublin, 2003. • Henryk Gmiterek, Materiały Źródłowe do dziejów Żydów z księgach Grodzkich Lubelskich z doby panowania Władysława IV i Jana Kazimierza Wazów 1633-1669, Uniwersytet Marii Curie – Skłodowskiej, Lublin, 2006. • Kazimierz Pułaski, Kronika Polskich Rodów Szlacheckich, Podola, Wołynia, i Ukrainy, t. 1, Warszawa, 1911. • Wojciech Kętrzyński, Scriptores Rerum Polonicarum, t. 4, Kraków, 1878 • Krzysztof Mikuski, Andrzej Rachuba, Urzędnicy inflanccy XVI-XVIII wieku, spisy, Kórnik 1994. • Ludwik Bieliński, Pamiątki historyczne krajowe, Lwów, 1841. • Adolf Pawliński, Źródła dziejowe, Tom 17, wydanie 3, Skład główny w Księgarni Gebethnera i Wolffa, Warszawa, 1880. herbarze: • Franciszek Piekosiński, Poczet Rodów Szlachty Polskiej wieków średnich, Lwów, 1911. • Kornel Piller, Herbarz Polski i imion spis zasłużonych w Polsce ludzi wszystkich stanów i czasów, ułożony porządkiem alfabetycznym na podstawie herbarza Niesielskiego i manuskryptów, t. 2, Lwów, 1859. • hr. Seweryn Uruski, Adam Amilkar Kosiński, Aleksander Włodarski, Rodzina, herbarz szlachty polskiej, Tom 12, Wydawnictwo Heroldium, Gebethner i Wolff, Warszawa, 1915. • Kasper Niesiecki, Herbarz Polski, wyd. J.N. Bobrowicz, Lipsk 1839-1845. • Kasper Ciesielski, Herbarz Polski powiększony dodatkami z późniejszych autorów, rękopisów, dowodów urzędowych, t. 3, Lipsk, 1839. • Adam Boniecki, Poczet Rodów w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim w XV i XVI wieku, Warszawa, 1883. • Stanisław Kazimierz Kossakowski, Julian Błaszczyński, Monografie historyczno-Genealogiczne, t. 2, Warszawa, 1860. słowniki: • Bronisław Chlebowski, Słownik Geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich wydany. Według planu Filipa Sulimierskiego t. 7, 1886. • Wiktor Dzierżanowski, Przewodnik warszawski informacyjno-adresowy 1869, Warszawa, 1869. • Stan Estreicher, Józef Filipowski, Bibliografia Polska, Kraków, 1910. encyklopedie: • S. Olgerband, Encyklopedia Powszechna, t. 19, Warszawa 1865. • Janusz Starykoń-Kasprzycki, Michał Dmowski, Polska encyklopedia szlachecka, Wydawnictwo Instytutu Kultury Historycznej, t. 2, 1937. artykuły: • Grzegorz Przybysz, „Głos Pruszkowa”, Kawalerowie Virtuti Militari, Brwinów, 2012,( dostępne także na www.gpr24.pl), s. 6. • Napoleon Nowosielski, „Kultura”, Reduta Ordona w legendzie i rzeczywistości, Paryż, 1998, nr 7/8, s. 124-137. • Grzegorz Przybysz, „Głos Pruszkowa”, Powstanie Styczniowe, 1863-1864, Brwinów, 2013,( dostępne także na www.gpr24.pl), s. 6. ogólna: • Hugo Kołłątaja, Badania historyczne, t. 3, Kraków 1842. • Józef Szujski, Dzieje Polski podłóg ostatnich badań, t. 4, cz. 1668-1795, Lwów, 1866. • Julian Bartoszewicz, Pamiętniki Krzysztofa Zawiszy wojewody mińskiego ( 1666-1721), Warszawa, 1862. • Adam Zawadzki, Wilno od początków jego roku 1750, Wilno, 1842. • Andrzej Banach, Polska książka ilustrowana 1800-1900, Kraków, 1959. • Aleksander Jabłonowski, Polska XVI wieku, Źródła dziejowe, t. 17, Warszawa, 1910. • Robert Bielecki, Belwederczycy i podchorążowie, Krajowa Agencja Wydawnicza, 1989. • Robert Bielecki, Słownik biograficzny oficerów powstania listopadowego, t. 3, Warszawa, 1998. • „Blok-Notes Muzeum Literatury im. Adama Mickiewicza, t. 6, 1975. • Piotr Chmielowski, Zarysy literackie, t. 1, Kraków 1887. • Karol Estreicher, Bibliografia XIX w., pierwsze wydanie, t. 4, Kraków 1872-1951. • Karolina Grodziska, Polskie Groby na cmentarzach Londynu, t. 1, Kraków: Polska Akademia Umiejętności, 1996. • Maurice Horn, „Przekrój” wydania I-XIII. Krakowskie wydawnictwo Prasowe, 1999. • Juliusz Stanisław Harbut, Noc listopadowa w świetle i cieniach procesu przed najwyższym sądem kryminalnym: Jeden z największych procesów polit. w dziejach narodów. Z fotogr., ilustr. i planem, Skład Główny "Książnica-Atlas", 1926. • Sławomir Kalembka, Powstanie Styczniowe: 1863-1864: wrzenie, bój, Europa, wizje, Warszawa, 1990. • Katalog zbiorów Ludwika Gocla, Powstanie Listopadowe i Wielka Emigracja, t. 2, Obrazy olejne, rysunki, akwarele, grafika, oprac. Irena Tessaro-Kosimowa, Warszawa: Muzeum Historyczne m. st. Warszawy, 1987. • Roman Łoś, Z dziejów i kart chwały artylerii polskiej, Warszawa: Dom Wydawniczy Bellona, 2001. • Maurycy Mochnacki, Powstanie narodu polskiego w roku 1830 i 1831, t. 2, Poznań 1863. • Stanisław Nicieja, Julian Ordon w cieniu legendy, „Tydzień” 1990, nr 44, s. 8-10. • „Noworocznik Demokratyczny” 1842, t. 1 (dostępne także w Wielkopolskiej Bibliotece Cyfrowej). • „Problemy Polonii zagranicznej”, t. 2-3, 1961. • Marek Radzewicz, Na szańcach Woli i Ochoty, Książka i wiedza, 1972. • „Rocznik Biblioteki Polskiej Akademii Nauk w Krakowie”, t. 28-40, Zakład Narodowy im. Ossolińskich, Wydawn. Polskiej Akademii Nauk, 1993. • August Sokołowski, Dzieje Polski illustrowane, t. 4, Tow. Akcyjne Wiek, 1889. • Jan Wszołek, Prawica Wielkiej Emigracji wobec narodowego ruchu włoskiego (przed rewolucją 1848), Wrocław: Polska Akademia Nauk, 1970. • B. Limanowski, Historia Demokracji Polskiej w epoce porozbiorowej, t. 2, Warszawa, Kraków, 1922. • Kornel Czemeryński, O dobrach Koronnych byłej Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej wedle źródeł wiarygodnych, Lwów, 1870. • Kazimierz Jarochowski, Teka Gabryela Junoszy Podoskiego Arcybiskupa Gnieźnieńskiego, Poznań, t.2, 1856. • A. Stadnicki, Ziemia lwowska za rządów polskich w XIV i XV wieku, „Biblioteka Ossolińskich", t. 3, 1863. • Izydor Szaraniewicz, Rys wewnętrznych stosunków Galicyi wschodniej, Lwów, 1869. • Archiwum Diecezjalne w Siedlcach: Summariusze wszystkich spraw potocznych i niektóre wieczyste transakcje zawierane w Łosicach 1610-1810 roku, Dawne Akta z Łosic. • Józef Alfons Potrykowski, Tułactwo Polaków we Francji: dziennik emigranta, t. 2, Wydawnictwo literackie, 1974. • Jan Wszołek, Prawica Wielkiej Emigracji wobec narodowego ruchu włoskiego (przed rewolucją 1848), Polska Akademia Nauk, 1970. • Przekrój wydania 1-13. Krakowskie wydawnictwo Prasowe 1999. • Hieronim Łabęcki, Górnictwo w Polsce, Opis kopalnictwa i hutnictwa Polskiego, t. 1, Warszawa, 1841.